


Two uncles

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Ignis and after Gladio will find in the apartment of Noctis, an important news concerning Noctis and his boyfriend Prompto.





	Two uncles

gnis entered Noctis' apartment carrying two shopping bags and a file with the performance of the prince's studies.

Ignis placed both of the envelopes on top of the kitchen counter and arranged the expense while checking Noctis' votes and comparing it with those of the past.

The boy narrowed his eyes as he noticed that there had been a decline by the prince compared to the past semester and that he therefore had to change his study table.

When he finished his shopping, Ignis went to sit on the couch to study a new study plan for Noctis, when he saw a toy lying on the ground.

The boy looked at him puzzled before picking it up and thought while turning it over in his hands "I do not remember that Noctis had to do a research or a study on toys" and heard a stifled voice coming from Noctis's bedroom and decided to go check .

He slowly opened the bedroom door and found Noctis sleeping on his stomach with a serene expression on his face. Ignis looked more attentively at the prince wrapped in the darkness of the room and noticed that lying over the prince's chest was a baby with thick gray hair that slept wrapped in a blanket full of chocobo drawings.

Ignis took off his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief and when he returned he noticed that the baby was still there, sleeping peacefully on Noctis's chest.

The boy came out of the room and thought as he picked up the phone: - I must call Gladio right away ... and make me a coffee. "

Only fifteen minutes passed when Ignis heard a knock on the door of Noctis' apartment and immediately went to open, finding an alarmed Gladio: - What happened to Noct? -. He smelled the coffee and asked, "And why did you make coffee in this situation?"

Ignis replied as he held the cup of coffee in his hand: "Go see in Noctis's room and I beg you not to make noise."

Gladio looked at Ignis perplexed and then followed his suggestion and went into Noctis' bedroom to see for himself what was happening.

The shield of the King came out after a few minutes and said: - Pass me that coffee! -. Ignis handed him a cup full of coffee and Gladio drained it in a few seconds and then asked in a low voice: "Where did that baby come from?"

Ignis shook his head and said as he placed the cups in the sink: "I do not know! I had not been to Noct for two months. "

Gladio scratched his head nervously and asked in a serious voice, "How likely is it that Noct is going to be a baby sitter or is that baby just a doll for some scientific research?"

Ignis answered in a serious voice: "I thought that it was a doll, but when I approached, I realized that he was breathing." He went to sit on the sofa and continued: - I am therefore more inclined to think that Prompto has found a job as a baby sitter and that Noct is helping him.

Gladio leaned against the kitchen counter and said, "It's the only logical explanation! Others are absurd.-. Ignis nodded sure of his logical explanation and took a deep breath, calming himself completely.

The two began to discuss the problems that afflicted Lucis and the King when they heard the keys and the door open and the voice of Prompto: - Noct, are you already awake? -. When he saw Gladio and Ignis he asked in a cheerful voice: "Hello! How are you?-. He placed a box on the table that contained a chocobo toy for a newborn.

Ignis looked on in a serious tone: "I see that Noctis has already given you the keys to his apartment. Your relationship has touched a new step, right? -.

Prompto nodded happily and answered with a dreamy and enamored voice as he looked at his two friends: "Yes! Our relationship goes on and reached a peak that I did not even dream of.-. He glanced toward the bedroom where Noctis and his son were continuing their rest.  
Gladio then asked in a cheerful voice: "And your new job as a babysitter is great, is not it?"

Prompto looked confused both Ignis and Gladio and murmured perplexed: - I do not babysit ...-. And he turned his gaze to the toy and began to turn it around in his hands.  
Ignis looked at Gladio and asked Prompto: "So, what's a newborn doing with Noctis?"

Prompto opened his mouth in an exclamation of amazement and then exclaimed cheerfully: "He is our son, Riku! IS ...-  
.  
Gladio and Ignis shouted together: - Your son?! -. Prompto immediately jumped forward to put his hands in front of the two friends' mouths and stop waking up Riku and Noctis sleeping.

The desperate cry rose from the bedroom and Noctis exclaimed in an angry tone: - Who started screaming so loud that he woke up and scared my son? -. And Prompto immediately ran into the bedroom to assist his son and Noctis, while Gladio and Ignis remained amazed and motionless.

The baby cry cried after about ten minutes and Noctis came out of the bedroom holding Riku in his arms completely wrapped in the blanket and scolded Ignis and Gladio who remained motionless: - It seems appropriate to scream so knowing that there is it a newborn? You scared him and made him cry desperately! -. He went to sit on the couch, while Prompto took out the new toy he had taken for Riku.

Gladio and Ignis watched Noctis and Prompto cuddle with sweetness and love the newborn as two parents would do with their son. The two also started acting like two idiots, playing Riku with the chocobo and laughing with him.

When Riku calmed down, Noctis asked in a serious and scandalized voice: "Can you tell why you got screamed so hard?"

Gladio retorted with another question: - And you ask for it?! -. He pointed to the small bundle in the arms of Noctis with his finger: "We have just discovered that the prince of Lucis has adopted a child with his boyfriend." He noticed that Prompto began to scratch his head nervously and blushed.

Noctis snorted feeling called by that name, while Ignis asked in a serious voice: - Where did this idea of adopting this newborn come from? Are not you running a little too much with your relationship? -.

Both shook their heads and Noctis replied: - We discussed this before adopting Riku and we are convinced of our decision. And I do not want to go back-. He looked at Prompto and murmured, looking him straight in the eye and kissing the tip of his nose: "It's up to you, to explain the whole story."

Prompto nodded and began to tell all the details and when he finished the story, Gladio exclaimed: - People like Riku's natural parents should be thrown into a cell to which the key must be thrown away.-.

Ignis nodded thoughtfully and, looking at Noctis, kissing his son's head, asked, "Are you sure of your decision?" He knew it was a useless question, but he wanted to have a confirmation of his impressions.

Prompto said sincerely: - At first he was frightened by the hypothesis of adopting a son because I have always considered myself a disaster in person and that therefore I could also be a disaster like Riku's father.-. He looked at Noctis with eyes in love and said: - But Noctis convinced me otherwise and now I am even more convinced that he will be a great dad for Riku.-. He received a quick kiss from Noctis and found himself blushing.

Noctis answered in turn, as he continued to cuddle Riku: - The same goes for me! I'm so happy to be dad ...-. He would do anything for his son.  
Ignis asked again curiously to know other details of that story: - Lady Lunafreya knows you have adopted a child? And your father has already been informed? -.

Noctis answered in a calm voice the first question: - As soon as the notebook arrived I wrote several pages to Luna along with several photographs of Riku.-. He looked away at Ignis and answered the second question in a darker and gloomy voice: "My father does not know anything yet."

Ignis asked in a scandalized tone: "Why does your father still know you have adopted a child?"

Noctis answered with a serious tone as he put Riku in Prompto's arms: "I'm afraid you do not accept Riku either because I'm the prince of Lucis or because of that law." Ignis' face became serious and the same was true for Gladio.

Prompto asked curiously and alarmed: - Which law?! -.

Ignis answered in a serious tone: "That which prevents the adoptive sons from ascending the throne. Only the blood descendants can claim their right to the throne and wear the Lucis ring.-. Meanwhile Noctis was looking at Riku serene in Prompto's arms.

Prompto asked in a scandalized voice: "And who wanted such a stupid and discriminatory law?"

Riku also commented with a resounding voice: - Gha! -. Unleashing the general laughter of the boys and removing the tension created in the small salon.

When they finished laughing, Ignis answered in a serious voice: - Somnus Lucis Caelum, first king and founder of Lucis' kingdom because he feared that the crystal and the ring accepted only the blood descendants of the Lucis Caelum family. -. He had read it in a book that explained well the story and the strange relationship between the Lucis Caelum family and the crystal.

Noctis tortured his hands and said in a painful and angry voice: "The crystal wants to separate me from both my father and Riku." He reached for the baby and Riku immediately grabbed a finger to play.

Prompto commented as he watched Riku play with his partner's finger: - Don't be so pessimistic, Noct! We'll find a solution.-. He smiled, but Noctis did not smile again because he was too focused on the law and the future of Riku.

Gladio added as he looked at the newborn in Prompto's arms: "It seems to me that Crepera Lucis Caelum managed to abolish one of the old laws in force at Lucis."

Noctis raised his head and replied with a serious and bitter tone: - Crepera has abolished the law that prevented women from taking the throne, but he did so only because after his father and his elder brother had been killed by the Daemons, she was l the only Lucis Caelum who could ascend the throne and inherit the power of the ring. He had to act quickly to avoid internal struggles in Lucis' kingdom and the law had been changed after just one day. With the new law Crepera has gone down in history as the first queen of Lucis.-. Noctis shook his head and concluded in a bitter tone: "It can not be used as an example because it was not a law of the founding king or directly concerned with the crystal and the ring." Meanwhile Riku continued to play and emit some cheerful verse.

Ignis looked at Noctis in amazement and asked, "Did you start studying the story of Lucis and your predecessors of your own free will?"

Noctis nodded: - I'm not just studying that! -. He looked at his son and murmured as he took off his finger before the newborn could be put in his mouth: "I want to eliminate that stupid law and banish the stupid stories and legends that circulate about my family."

Riku began to complain: - Ghu! Gha! -. Prompto immediately took a clean pacifier and put it in the mouth of the newborn who began to dog, while Prompto gently kissed his forehead.

Gladio shuddered and murmured in a serious voice: "Don't remind me of that book that gathered all the most absurd theories about the Lucis Caelum family. I still shiver if I think of all the idiocies I've read inside. " Sometimes he wondered why the King had not forbidden that book that told only lies and idiocies about Lucis.

Ignis said as he noticed that the newborn's gaze was focused on his glasses: - The situation is quite complicated on this point, but I think your father has the right to know that he has a grandchild. You can not deny your father this happiness, Noct.-.

Noctis looked away and murmured grimly: "I know ... but I would like to wait a few more months. There are many factors that terrify me and I would like to be ready before giving the news to my father. " And in his head he wondered if one day he will be really ready to give such news.  
Ignis opened his mouth to reply when Riku burst into tears again and Gladio asked, "Are Riku hungry?"

Prompto touched Riku's diaper and murmured as he stood up: "No! We need to change the diaper. " Even Noctis stood up ready to go and change the child.

Noctis said looking at Ignis and Gladio: - We are going to change the diaper to Riku. Let's get back right away. " And they escaped immediately to the bathroom, while Riku continued to cry desperately.

Left alone in the salon, Gladio asked Ignis: - What do you think? -. He watched the bathroom door close and then heard some more noise coming from the bathroom.

Ignis answered with a sincere voice: "I think that since he became a father, Noctis seems to have changed." He looked at the file of votes and continued in a serious voice: "But he must not let go and must continue to engage in the study and other activities that are forming him to be the new ruler of Lucis.-.

Gladio said: - I agree! Even if now dad does not have to neglect anything of his duties.-. Then he asked as he glanced at: - As for Re Regis. Are you going to inform him about Riku? -.

Ignis shook his head and said, "We're waiting, Noct! But if Noct spend too much time for tell his father, I will personally inform the king about Riku. " Gladio nodded slowly and noticed the bathroom door, which opened and Prompto go out with the little Riku in his arms and then touched Noctis who closed the bathroom door.

Prompto exclaimed happily as he sat down: "Here we are! We came back clean and fragrant! -. He made a piss and Riku laughed.

Ignis waited for Noctis to sit on the couch and said in a serious voice: "We have decided to respect your will to say nothing to your father for the moment, but there is a condition that you must respect."

Noctis nodded: "Tell me your condition." He looked at Prompto playing with Riku and a soft smile formed on his face.

Ignis called Noctis's attention and explained: "You will never have to skip your royal commitments and you have to improve your grades at school. Remember that one day you will be the king and that you can not neglect your training and your should I be like a prince.

Gladio added: - And you can not even neglect the training with the sword. You will also need them to protect your child. " He grimaced at Riku who laughed and then looked back at Ignis glasses.

Noctis said in an alarmed voice: "How do we do with Riku? Prompto and I are organized to make sure that when one is not there, he takes care of him. "

Ignis replied promptly: "You do not have to worry about this! We will study a daily schedule to make sure that I stay with Riku when both of you are too busy with the schedule. Riku will never be alone.-. He noticed that the new baby was staring at his glasses again, but did not notice.

Gladio exclaimed: - The same is true for me! I dealt with Iris and so I have a lot of experience with newborns. So be quiet and you'll see that you'll still have time to be with Riku.-.

Noctis looked down at Riku and murmured: "All right, he accepted your terms." Prompto stood up to deliver the little Riku into Gladio's arms, which he immediately took with delicacy and sweetness. The newborn kept his gaze fixed on Ignis's glasses while Prompto came back with his camera in his hand.

Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "It takes a photograph to celebrate today!"

Noctis added cheerfully as he watched Gladio lift Riku to keep him beside Ignis' face: "Yes, a picture next to his uncles." And he looked at Riku who was watching Ignis's face with intensity.

Gladio asked in a serious voice: "Sure? Do you really want us to become his uncles? -. Prompto was doing some childish verse to get Riku's attention and he kept paying all his attention to Ignis.

Noctis exclaimed: - Absolutely yes! I and Prompto agree. He took the chocobo in his hand, trying to get Riku's attention.

Riku exclaimed: - Gha! Ghe! -. And with his little hand he took Ignis's glasses and put the bar in his mouth under the look of all those present.

Noctis snapped at his son and exclaimed: - Riku! Leave Uncle Ignis's glasses! It is not a toy! -. Prompto also let go of his camera on the couch and went to the rescue of Ignis' precious glasses.

Gladio commented as he watched Noctis and Prompto try to gently remove the glasses from Riku's little hand: - That's why he had all the attention turned to Ignis! He was attracted by his glasses, like all young children like him. " It was funny to see Noctis and Prompto trying to get their kid's glasses back.

Ignis commented with an imperceptible smile on his lips: "I must remember to take off my glasses and put the contact lenses on when I come here to the apartment. Or risk of having to buy a new pair.-. Gladio laughed and Noctis taking advantage of the distraction of Riku managed to recover Ignis's glasses and replace them with the toy chocobo.

Noctis nodded, "I think it's a good solution to the problem!" He put his glasses on the bedside table and Prompto took the camera and finally managed to take a photo with Riku in the middle of Gladio and Ignis without his glasses.


End file.
